Dominance
by Nightfury991
Summary: Set after the Series 2 finale, where Maddy and her parents are at Jana's Pack. Maddy still has feelings for Rhydian, but a curtain red-headed Wolfblood thinks she needs to put a stop to that...Rated M for Chapter 2/3. Jana/Maddy (Jaddy)
1. Chapter 1

Far in up the Northern part of England, where the ground was lightly covered in a thin layer of freshly fallen snow, a lone girl was walking through the forest; but this lone girl wasn't alone, and she wasn't even an actual girl. This was Maddy Smith; her face young, her height short and clothes that once were clean and smooth. But her clothes, now, were covered in small patches of dirt from being out in the wild for two months; she and her parents had been run out of the only home she'd known, Stoneybridge.

All because of a single woman who wanted to expose who and what she and her parents were.

Oh, didn't I tell you? Maddy Smith and her parents, Emma and Daniel Smith, were Wolfbloods; creatures that many people would mistake for Werewolves. But they weren't Werewolves; they turned into actual wolves on nights of Full Moons.

Speaking of Full Moon nights, tonight was going to be a Full Moon; only the second one Maddy had spent out in the wild, instead of being cooped up in her family's 'den'. While Maddy did really miss her friends, Stoneybridge school and just Stoneybridge in general, being in the wild during her transformation as a Wolf; the feeling of the cold wind blowing through her fur; the light of the moon against her fur and with every paw step…

But enough about that.

Maddy slowly walked through the snow-covered woods, her arms wrapped around her waist; she was only wearing the clothes she had brought with her on her back when she had left Stoneybridge. She looked back at the footsteps she had left in the shallow layer of snow; back where Jana's Pack was, and her parents.

Jana.

The red-headed, fiery personality-filled she-Wolfblood that she and Rhydian had taken under their wing while she was spending time in Stoneybridge. As her mind wandered back to Stoneybridge again, her mind also wandered to her friends; Tom….Shannon….Rhydian; _Rhydian…_she even missed the three K's constant complaining about one thing or the other about some school rules.

She _longed _to be back at Stoneybridge, but more than anything, she longed to be back with Rhydian; she didn't feel the same when she couldn't turn to her side and look, and find Rhydian there; with his spiky blonde hair and that cheeky smile that she found so hard to resist. And when they finally got to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend, they were forced apart by a woman who wanted to expose who she, Rhydian and her parents were.

Suddenly, she caught the scent of a female Wolfblood behind her; she was crouched down as she checked one of the traps, which was the reason why she was out here in the first place. Maddy turned her head to the source. There, leaning against a tree a few meters away from Maddy, was Jana; the newly named Alpha she-Wolfblood of the Pack.

"Aright?" asked Jana casually, her arms folding her chest as she leaned against the tree. Maddy looked over at Jana for a second before turning back to finish checking all of the trap, making sure that none of the trap was damaged by animals that escaped or by the weather.

"Doin' fine," said Maddy blandly; she was always to herself and rarely talked to Jana since she and her parents had arrived at the Pack. She rarely spoke to anyone apart from Emma and Daniel.

"How's the trap? It aright?" asked Jana, standing up a bit straighter though, and her eyes shifted slightly as Maddy bent over to check the final parts of the trap.

"Trap's good; notin' caught," replied Maddy bluntly as she stood up again; she turned on the balls of her feet to face Jana, and she could have sworn that she saw the red-headed girl's eyes shift away from looking at her, and that they had been looking at her mid-section while her back was to Jana.

"You missing that Human Town of yours?" asked Jana casually, gently tracing her right fingers against the cold bark of the tree; being a Wildblood, she had grown used to the cold like an old friend that came around for a few months a year; she, unlike Maddy, could cope with the cold.

"Firstly, it's _Stoneybridge._ And yeah, 'm missing it," said Maddy, a bit of fire behind her voice as she glared at Jana; her emotions had always been a bit closer to the surface since she had arrived at the Wild Pack; maybe it was the inner wolf trying to claw out now that it was in its natural habitat, or it was just the vibes coming off of the other Wolfbloods.

"Don't take that town with your Alpha," snapped Jana, suddenly turning defensive as she got off from leaning on the tree; she stared down Maddy, the outer part of her eyes starting to flicker with the dark yellow of the inner Wolfblood. Maddy's eyes, after locking with Jana's for a few seconds to hold the glare, glanced down at Jana's hands; she could see the veins on the back of the red-head's hands starting to darken, showing that she was starting to wolf out.

Maddy grits her teeth behind her closed lips; she bit back a response that could have turned things south and led to something that would leave things bad. But little did Maddy know, that is what exactly would happen…though not as she would imagine it…

A cold and bitter silence came over the small area that Maddy and Jana was in; the kind of silence that would surround a fight before the fight actually started. The two she-Wolfbloods glared each other down, one of them being able to keep their calm; with the other letting their inner wolf out to scratch the surface. But Jana managed to get her inner wolf under control for now; though she knew that she had to let it out every once and a while, to make sure the other Wildbloods of the Pack knew who was in charge.

Maddy was the first to break the staring contest as she turned slightly and walked to head back to the area of the Pack; but Jana used the Wolfblood speed to quickly step in front of Maddy. The shorter she-Wolfblood was slightly startled when the other Wolfblood stepped in front of her; she lifted her head slightly, since Jana was a bit taller than her.

"Uh…'cuse me?" she asked, not really in the mood right now to be messed with. She stepped to the side to try and step around Jana, but again, the red-headed Wolfblood stepped in front of Maddy again. This was starting to annoy Maddy in the slightest. "I said, 'cuse me," said Maddy, adding a bit more force into her words as she said that.

Jana, like the first time Maddy had asked the question, didn't respond to the she-Wolfblood; instead, her actions were what she answered with. Her actions, not surprisingly, startled Maddy.

Jana grabbed Maddy's forearms with a painfully tight grip that caused Maddy to wince softly; Jana forced Maddy's forearms over her head and pinned her against a large tree. Maddy squirmed and struggled against the tight grip of the taller and slightly stronger she-Wolfblood, but it was in vain.

Maddy looked at the she-Wolfblood, and saw a look that she hadn't seen in the eyes of Jana before; it was a look of slight anger, with a tint of something that she hadn't seen at all before.

Maddy's eyes filled with slight fear and worry as Jana slowly moved her head closer to Maddy's.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddy struggled vainly against the grip of Jana, though it was a vain effort. Jana lifted her eyes up when she felt the shorter Wolfblood struggle against the grip she had her in; Jana bore her teeth threateningly and let a low growl rip out from her throat. "G-Get off me!" said Maddy, trying to get her voice loud enough for the other Wolfbloods to hear, and hopefully come running to find out what was wrong.

"Be quiet!" growled Jana, baring her teeth and snapping her jaws for a second as to warn Maddy; it was then that the shorter she-Wolfblood saw the look in the red-head's eyes; the wild look of slight angry, with her eyes completely dark yellow now of the Wolfblood. Maddy looked up at Jana's forearms that were visible with her sleeves rolled up; she could see the veins on the forearms of Jana were as dark as night, standing out a lot from her pale skin.

Maddy was starting to actually feel a bit scared now of Jana; this was a side of the red-head girl that Maddy hadn't seen in her before, neither at Jana's time at Stoneybridge nor at Maddy and her parent's time at Jana's Pack.

After Maddy fell into a short silence; well, at least Maddy had lowered her growl so it was barely able to be heard, and Jana twisted her lips into a slight smirk. Jana then moved her head closer and sniffed the skin at the side of Maddy's neck.

Maddy jumped slightly when she felt the cold breath of Jana brushing against her skin, and the feeling of Jana's red hair against her skin. She shakes her head slightly and tries against to try and get away from Jana's grip, and run away back to the potential safety of the Pack area. Jana wouldn't try anything on her while they were surrounded by other Wolfbloods, right?

Jana growls lowly and darkly at Maddy, warning her silently to stay quiet and to stop struggling against her grip; adding that she'd better be or she would have to do something…When Maddy struggled to ask her what she was meant by that, Jana just smirked darkly and quickly stole another kiss from Maddy before the she-Wolfblood had a chance to stop her.

Maddy growled lowly at Jana, though it looked as though she was just baring her teeth; her growl was too quiet to be heard. Jana just smirks at Maddy's bared teeth and moved her head forward again, forcing Maddy into a deep kiss.

Maddy's eyes widen in shock and surprise at the force kiss from Jana; she grunted into the kiss and tried to pull away from Jana's lips; but this only angered the red-headed Wolfblood. Jana let one of her hands pin both of Maddy's forearms against the tree as her other hand grabbed a fistful of Maddy's dirty brown hair and pulled the fistful of hair, making Maddy's head face her lips with a slight whine of pain going into the kiss from Maddy's end.

Maddy growls weakly in protest to the kiss, but Jana doesn't pay any attention to the other she wolf's discomfort; if anything, Jana pushes her tongue forward past her own lips and pressed them again Maddy's lips, easily prying them apart while Maddy was distracted.

The she-Wolfblood's eyes widened at this, before she tries to shake her head and get out of Jana's grip; but all she managed to do was allow the slippery muscle of Jana's tongue further into her mouth, getting into every nook and cranny of Maddy's mouth.

Another growl came from Jana's mouth, sending vibrations through both at them through the connection of their mouths.

Jana eventually pulled away from Maddy's mouth; giving the shorter she-Wolfblood a chance to breath. "Think he can 'ave you, do ya?" asked Jana in a low growl, her eyes flashing a darker shade of yellow as she allowed her inner wolf to take over a bit more.

Maddy felt her own eyes turn a shade darker as she struggled against Jana's grip. "Jana…" she tried to growl lowly, trying to inch a bit of warning in her voice; what was Jana even talking about? Was she talking about…Rhydian?

Jana trailed one of her hands down Maddy's arm, the shorter she-Wolfblood shivering slightly at the feeling of the fingertips grazing against her skin through her clothes. Jana tried her hand down Maddy's arm and front until she reached the hem of Maddy's dirty shirt; she had only brought one pair of clothing with her into the wild, and that meant she had to wash what she had.

Jana smirked to herself as her hand worked apart Maddy's light jacket so her fingers to get under Maddy's shirt; the she-Wolfblood shivered heavily at the feeling of this, and yipped slightly when the cold skin of Jana's hand against her stomach.

Jana slowly moved her hand over Maddy's stomach, moving north up Maddy's body until she felt her fingertips brush against her goal; Maddy's bra.

Maddy's body went rigid when she felt Jana's fingertips claw against the underside of her bra, and she growled lowly as she finally was able to pry her mouth away from Jana. "Don't you _dare _ruin me only bra, Jana!" she growled darkly, though she kept her voice down she her parents didn't hear her; this would be quiet a hard to explain her way out of this situation with Jana as the Alpha.

Jana bared her now Wolfblood sharpened teeth at Maddy, growling lowly and threateningly at Maddy as her eyes went yet another shade of darker yellow. While she growled, she allowed her fingers to wriggle under the small gap under Maddy's bra so she could get at the orbs of her desire.

Maddy yelped lightly, but was cut off mid-yelp when Jana pressed her mouth against Maddy's once more, slipping her tongue down Maddy's throat again as Jana kneaded Maddy's breast lustfully. Jana growled lustfully into the kiss, her fingers kneading rather roughly at the still developing boob of Maddy.

Maddy squirmed against the tree, growling against the lips of Jana as she tried to salvage her breast before Jana could get too rough and ruin the only bra she could bring into the wild. Maddy felt the tension of the bra fabric around her chest tighten, telling her that Jana was trying to force her bra to break.

"I said don't break me bra, Jana!" said Maddy, a bit more force in her voice as she broke from the kiss for the second time, glaring at the she-Wolfblood, baring her teeth in a low warning to Jana.

Jana just completely blanked Maddy's warning and continued to knead Maddy's breast; the she-Wolfblood trying _very _hard to ignore the shivers and shocks of sick pleasure going down her back at this feeling.

The two of them stayed as they were for a short while, with Jana pinning Maddy against the tree with her lips forcefully pressed against Maddy's lips and her cold skinned hand all the way up Maddy's top. Jana ignored the soft growls and whines of discomfort coming from Maddy as she slipped her tongue around Maddy's mouth, bumping it between Maddy's teeth and her own tongue.

Finally, Jana separated from Maddy's lips and took a few deep breaths; Maddy did the same, a thin strand of saliva connected to both of their lips. Maddy growled lowly, lifting her upper lip up as she let a light snarl rip from her throat.

Jana growls back at Maddy, her eyes slowly returning back to their normal colour again; her veins starting to blend back in with her skin. "Now…you ain't gonna tell anyone in the Pack 'bout this, alright? And you're goin' t' come back 'ere at night fall, ya hear?" asked Jana, and from the tone of her voice, Maddy knew that she had little to no chance against it.

"I can't and won't; besides, me Ma and Da'll want me to be with 'em; it's Full Moon nigh'," said Maddy, a slight bit of desperation in her voice; she was almost certain that her parents would come looking for her if she wasn't with them.

"Oh, no…you'd _better _come here, and I'd better find you 'ere after sundown," warned Jana, and since her hand was still resting against Maddy's breast, pinned the slightly perked nipple and twisted it roughly, causing Maddy to whine and whimper at this sudden pain.

As suddenly as she started, Jana let go of Maddy and walked back to the Pack area, leaving Maddy, panting deeply and with her top pushed up to almost the bottom of her bra. Maddy, still trying to recover from what had happened, quickly pushed her shirt back down to its normal form and made sure her bra was covering her breast properly. She could still feel slightly aftershocks of pain and, strangely, a strange pleasure running over her body.

Maddy shook her head, a heavy blush of embarrassment covering her cheeks as she stumbled back to the centre of the Pack territory; begging to herself that no-one could smell Jana on her; on her…private areas…


	3. Chapter 3

Night came far too quickly for Maddy's taste; the she-wolf looked up at the sky back at the Wild Pack camp, and she saw the sky beginning to darken and the stars beginning to make themselves notice in the skies. But the Full Moon dominated the majority of the sky; the light white glow of the distant space rock that caused the Wolfblood transformation showered over the entire landscape. Maddy closed her eyes slowly, taking in the light glow from the moon and allowing it to wash over her.

Maddy eventually opened her eyes again and looked around; ever since she had come back from the area where Jana had… 'Invaded her personal space' to put it nicely, she had felt paranoid that the other Wolfbloods could smell Jana's scent on her top. Even though she had taken a quick detour to a small river that flowed through the territory to wash any traits of the scent off, and it had been _really _cold, she still thought she could smell the scent of the female Alpha on her.

But, truth be told, there was no scent whatsoever of Jana on her clothes; but Maddy thought that there was, and she just hope that she was just imagining it.

Maddy looked around the area before she quickly walked over to help Emma and Dan make some adjustments to the tarpaulin that acted as their home, attached to some trees. Maddy swore that she could feel the tension of the area getting more intense the closer the moon got to its highest point, which meant the closer the Wolfbloods got to transforming. The inner Wolves of all of the Wolfbloods were starting to scratch at the surface, wanting to get out and run free.

Between the time Maddy had returned from where she had been searching through the traps and now, she had seen Jana around the area a few times; and each time she had looked at Jana, the other she-wolf would catch her eye and share a glare with Maddy. Like Jana was trying to silently remind Maddy what she had told her, and to intimidate her for if she didn't do what she said.

But every time Jana had caught Maddy's eye, Maddy quickly looked away and tried to focus on something else, like focusing on the slight pulsing feeling going through her body from the power of her inner wolf clawing at the surface. She looked down at the back of her hands and saw her veins starting to stick out from her skin; time was running out till her transformation, and she still had to meet Jana or something bad would happen….and she didn't want to think about what that was.

"Ma…Da, I…I just need to get a drink a water," said Maddy, trying to keep her voice level as she looked at her parents; both of them covered in patches of dirt and both hairs of the parents were rough from their time in the Wild, much like Maddy.

Emma and Dan both looked at each other as they fixed the cover that acted as their temporary den for the area. Emma then looked at Dan for another second, before turning to look at Maddy and said, "Alright, love…just make sure to stay within the territory. And make sure to get back before you turn!" Emma added as Maddy quickly dropped what she was doing and quickly headed towards the area where Jana had ordered her to meet.

Maddy heard what her mam had said and took it on board; though judging from how Jana had told her and acted, she wasn't going to return before she turned to her other form; not by a long shot…

Maddy swiftly jogged through the woods, leaving a few shoeprints in the deeper parts of the snow; thankfully, it hadn't been snowing recently and the snow was starting to melt away, giving way to the dead leafs and dirt.

She eventually arrived at the spot where Jana had told her to meet with her; she could still feel small and strange, and possibly even sick, shivers of pleasure running down her back at the mere thought of what Jana had done to her in this very area.

The she-Wolfblood stood in the open area for a short while, slowly starting to wonder what and why Jana was taking so long; even though she was completely against the idea of this, she didn't want Jana telling her parents about what they had done in this area. Maddy wrapped her arms around her waist, trying to keep herself warm; she had still yet to get used to how cold it was in the wild.

Suddenly, she smelt the scent of someone behind her; then she heard the sound of someone landing on the thin snow and dead leafs only a foot or two behind her. But before she could turn around to face the person, she felt a pair of slender arms wrap around her; one of the hands went over her mouth, muffling any sounds that might come out from her.

A strained grunt came from her mouth as the other hand wrapped around her waist, keeping her still and stopping any attempts of her struggling. Her eyes widened a lot when she felt the second hand move from around her waist to lightly rest over her crotch; Maddy started to warm up down there at the mere closeness.

A muffled yelp of surprise came from behind the hand as the mysterious person begins to rub roughly through her trousers, her arousal growing with each passing second, causing her to heat up down there and her southern lips started to get wet. Maddy didn't even know why this was turning her on!

She could feel the person holding her tightly breathing on the side of her neck, and she suddenly got the scent of Jana; so she had been here for a while. Maddy tried to say something, but her voice was muffled by Jana's hand clasped tightly over her mouth.

Jana smirked softly to herself at Maddy's attempt to talk, and added a bit more pressure with her hand rubbed between Maddy's thighs; smiling even more so when she heard Maddy's muffled whimpers of sick pleasure from behind her hand.

"Ever thought 'bout doin' it with another female?" whispered Jana sensationally against Maddy's ear, gently grazing her teeth against Maddy's earlobe. The nips sent shivers down Maddy's back, who hadn't heard and understood what Jana said at first. Jana could see the veins on the side of Maddy's neck and face starting to darken, and she could feel her veins turning black as well. She knew both Maddy's and her own eyes were turning a darker yellow the closer they got to turning.

Suddenly, what Jana said finally clicked in Maddy's head and her eyes widened as wide as she could make them; she finally understood what Jana was doing. Jana wanted _**her. **_She sucked in a breath through the gaps of Jana's fingers as she felt Jana's other hand move up from her jeans, and slowly slipped under the waistband of her jeans, and skipping the foreplay, went straight under her panties, to make contact with her tender pussy.

The trapped she-Wolfblood let out a soft yip of surprise, followed by an involuntary and soft moan as Jana slowly and sensationally rubbed two of her fingers around Maddy's outer lips, Jana smirking to herself as she felt her fingertips almost instantly get wet. "Liking 'his, are ya?" asked Jana rhetorically, her fingertips slowly moving towards the centre of Maddy's desire.

Maddy whines and whimpers, squirming pathetically against Jana's hold on her. She could feel her inner wolf scratching more towards the surface, trying to get out; but she didn't know if it was the pull of the moon getting closer or it was from what Jana was doing to her.

But this stopped when she felt Jana's hand move away from her now completely soaked pussy, much to Maddy's disappointed.

Maddy whimpered pathetically when she felt the pleasuring stop, wondering why Jana was teasing her so; her mind was clouded with the pleasure Jana was giving her. But then she found out why Jana was doing that.

Their inner Wolves had broken through.

She felt Jana's hands release her and Maddy fell to her knees; her hands digging into the mixture of snow, dirt and leafs. Maddy felt every fibre in her body started to change and shift; to better suit that of a wolf body. Maddy felt her clothes and skin get replaced by the thick fur of her wolf form, and saw her hands and felt her feet change and morph into paws, and her face extend forward as she felt her face change into a long, slender muzzle.

After mere seconds, Maddy's transformation had been complete; her mixture of dark grey upon light grey fur reflecting a bit of the moon's glow. Her tail twitched slightly at the cold, feeling her arousal slowly dripping from her core down the fur of her thighs and hind legs.

Maddy whimpered softly at this, slowly curling her tail under her stomach to cover her wet pussy. But she didn't expect the sudden bite to the base of her tail; she yelped, her tail instantly shifting to the side involuntary. She turned her head around to growl at whatever bit her, but saw a dark-red furred she-wolf that she knew was Jana; the other female was slightly bigger than Maddy, possibly because Maddy was naturally shorter than Jana in the first place.

Jana growled lowly at Maddy in warning, licking her own muzzle tauntingly before she approached Maddy from behind and instantly began licking at Maddy's exposed, dripping vulva. Maddy arched her back at the new feeling; the wolf tongue was rough, yet Jana's, on her pussy, felt like velvet; Maddy whimpered softly from the forced pleasure.

Jana ran her tongue up and down Maddy's exposed, glistening pussy several times; Maddy's back arching with each lick and her front paws kneading at the dirt, leafs and snow. Maddy whimpered lowly; each time she tried to move away, Jana lifted a paw up and dug her claws into Maddy's hip with a low growl. Jana then went back to licking Maddy's leaking juices.

Maddy whined and whimpered in pleasure, her tail curling up over her back and the tip of the bushy tail wagging slightly; her mind was no completely clouded by the irresistible pleasure Jana was giving her. But it was cut short when Jana took her wonderful tongue away from her pleasure spot.

She growled lowly in disappointed and turned her neck to look at Jana with a glare and a low snarl as her mind started to clear. But she was soon reminded who she was with when Jana forcefully pushed her onto her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Maddy was rolled onto her back by the red-tinted she-wolf, easily done so because Jana was slightly bigger than Maddy in her wolf form. Jana then stood over Maddy and pinned her down at the shoulders, a low, rumbling growl coming from the depths of her throat, baring her teeth tauntingly at the smaller she-Wolfblood.

The small, once tamed she-Wolfblood growled weakly back at the wolf towering over her, but it was quickly replaced with shallow groans and whimpers of forced pleasure when she felt the bushy tip of Jana's wolf tail brush against her moist wolf birth hole. She wriggled pathetically on her back and arched her back slightly at the feeling, trying to keep herself from enjoying it.

Jana bared her teeth slightly when she saw Maddy try and wriggle out from underneath her, though if she was human, it would have looked like she was smirking at the forced pleasure she was forcing Maddy to enjoy. She continued to wag her tail softly, only moving it so she could brush the very tip of it against Maddy's every dampening wolf pussy; she felt quite a lot of juices gathering on the tail tip already.

Jana lowers her head down to Maddy's and, almost in a seductive manner, flicked her tongue out and ran it through the fur of Maddy's cheek. Her golden-yellow wolf eyes flicked over Maddy's muzzle and face, trying to decipher the expression of the she-Wolfblood. Maddy's expression was one of clouded over pleasure; causing Jana to let out a low, almost laugh-like yip.

The red-tinted Wolfblood licked down Maddy's fur covered neck and chest, leaving small trails of saliva along the fur, sticking the fur between up and down; her grip on Maddy's shoulder loosening slightly the lower down she went with her licks. Her tongue worked wonders across Maddy's chest, before moving down slightly to sniff and lick down Maddy's stomach, her paws almost completely off of Maddy's shoulders at this point; her rough wolf tongue flicking across each one of Maddy's wolf nipples.

Maddy yipped lightly at this, squirming on her back more with every lick Jana added to her nipples. She flicked slightly at each lick to her wolf abdomen, but she stopped when she felt a gentle, warning nip to her abdomen from Jana, which instantly told her to stop squirming. This was confirmed when a low growl ripped through the air around her from Jana.

Maddy growled, lowly and weakly, back at Jana to try and at least get a bit back at the wild she-Wolfblood. But she was soon turned back to whimpers and whines of pleasure, her hips jerking up slightly when she felt the sudden and unexpected rough, sandpaper-like feeling of Jana's tongue running over her sensitive and moist pussy.

Maddy whines and jerked her head from side to side wildly at the feeling of this, feeling Jana's tongue lick several times over her aroused pussy. Up and down; up and down. Jana wriggled her tongue over Maddy's sensitive love hole, wanting to save the best feeling and taste for a bit later. Maddy's hind legs twitched slightly with each one of Jana's licks, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

Jana felt that Maddy had finally given into her and started to move her tongue more aggressively and more dominant, delving her tongue so that the tip started to get deeper into Maddy's puffy pussy, adding more roughness to her licks. Maddy yelps softly at how sudden the change was from gentle and soft to rough and hard, sending shocks of pleasure to attack her system.

Jana's tongue bumped around Maddy's love tunnel, getting against every nook and cranny that her tongue could get to. The rough texture of her tongue was pushing Maddy closer and closer to getting over the edge. Suddenly, Jana's tongue bumped against the bundle of nerves in Maddy that sent her over the edge; her G-spot.

Maddy's eyes opened widely and she howled lowly, trying to keep it low as to not get her parents to come running towards them and find them in this awkward position, as her hips bucked wildly, her juices squirting out of her and onto her thighs, as well as onto Jana's muzzle as she orgasmed.

Jana lapped up the sweet and slightly tangy juices that landed on her muzzle and her tongue, while Maddy pants heavily through an open muzzle, as aftershocks of pleasure flashed throughout her body. Jana finally relented from giving Maddy forced pleasure, and pulled her muzzle back to lick the remains of the sweet orgasm juices that stayed on her muzzle.

Jana looked down at Maddy as she licked the last drop of juices from the side of her muzzle, as Maddy still fought to control her breathing in the afterglow of her orgasm. Her muzzle twisted into what appeared to be a smirk, finally claiming the she-Wolfblood of her desire as her _bitch. _

Jana moved her head forward, so it was a few inches away from Maddy's ear, giving it a slight lick before a low growl ripped from the depths of her throat. It was as though she was informing Maddy that she was now officially hers and no-one else's, meaning that no-one else would have a chance with her.

Instead of releasing a low growl of warning at Jana, a low whine of understanding to the dominant she-wolf; like she was saying she understood the growls. Jana nods softly and lay down beside Maddy, curling up around the slightly smaller she-wolf. Her tail wrapped around Maddy's, locking around hers as a way of keeping her in place so she couldn't move.

Jana licks behind Maddy's ear one more time, before resting her head across the back of Maddy's neck and closed her eyes, getting back to sleep. Maddy knew that she had to get back to the rest of the Wild Pack, before her parents got worried and would come searching for her. But she was tried from her recent pleasure prick, and Jana was _so _warm…

Maddy gently nuzzled against Jana's side, snuggling against the underside of Jana's neck. She somehow enjoyed the scent and feeling the fur and warmth that was Jana. With that, the submissive she-wolf fell asleep. Just as she did, Jana smirked softly in her sleep; she had finally Dominated Maddy.


End file.
